Only this Moment
by multiplied
Summary: Twoshot. Ginny and Draco. What have they done? What a tangled web we weave. Read & Review!
1. The Beginning of the End

**Only this moment**

Okay..  
Only this (moment)  
Holds us (together)  
Close to (perfection)   
Nothing else (out there)  
No one to (guide us)  
Lost in the (senses)  
Deep down inside I know our love will die  
Okay..  
Only this (moment)  
Holds us (together)  
Lost in (confusion)   
Feelings are (out there)  
Scared of the (ocean)  
Doubting (intentions)  
Deep down inside I know our love will die  
Stay or forever go  
Play or you'll never know  
We haven't decided  
You can't deny it's all you've been waiting for   
Okay..  
Stay or forever go  
Play or you'll never know   
Your spirit's divided  
You will decide if I'm all you'll be waiting for  
Guilt in my head  
Have Been part of my twist   
By the force of an angel  
Revealing our fates  
And our words don't make sense and I do understand,  
Falling in love isn't part of our plan  
Forces within me, makes reason with lust   
But I try to accept it and not think it works  
'Cause I know I might lose you by taking a chance  
But love without pain isn't really romance  
Okay..  
Only this (moment)  
Holds us (together)  
Close to (perfection)  
Nothing else (out there)   
Always (beside her)  
Trusting my (senses)  
Deep down inside I know i will survive  
Only this (moment)  
Holds us (together)   
Close to (perfection)  
Nothing else (out there)  
Always (beside her)  
Trusting (my senses)  
Deep down inside I know I will survive  
Okay..

**-Röyksopp **_Only this Moment_

The pale Gryffindor stood silently out in the dark, just on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was an ungodly hour, an hour that guaranteed they would be safe. Secrets were always safe in the night.

_Our place_, she thought, forbidding memories leaking into her mind.

She had been waiting there for over an hour. He should have been there ten minutes ago. She shivered, partly out of the cold that the harsh wind brought underneath the layers of sweaters she had packed on before leaving the common room and partly out of fear. Fear that she had started something she couldn't finish, fear that she had done something that she would regret, and fear that she wanted something she couldn't have.

She wasn't worried, despite his absence. At this point, what did it matter? What if he didn't show? Yes, she would break, but what did that matter? She had known it all along. They were living on borrowed time but she had let her expectations grow. That was her fault, but she couldn't take that back now.

Transparent flakes of bitter snow begun to gather at the top of her red head, at the shoulders of her warm black wool cloak and on her light lashes. She stood silently as wind, once again broke through the layers of wool.

"Gin." The whisper was barely audible above the howl of the cold wind. His voice was just as bitterly cold as the wind that passed between them.

"Draco." Ginny answered quietly, turning to face the fair-haired seventeen year-old that stood beside her.

"We can't do this anymore." He was resentful; she could see it written across his sharp features and in his glacial eyes and the way he avoided her touch, her gaze.

"I know." Ginny finally replied, Draco slowly turned his head, his unnervingly cold eyes reaching her green ones.

"Maybe if things had been different…" Those generic words, they stung.

"They're not, though." Her tone was uncharacteristically irritated, "Don't explain. Don't you'll just do more damage. We are who we are. Things are _not_ going to change they're not going to be different."

"Ginny… don't do this to yourself." His cold hand reached for hers.

"What we've done is wrong. Wrong to not only us but wrong to Parkinson… and… and Harry." Guilt wound it's way through the air between them.

"Ginny, be fair, we know… we know that this was meant to be."

"_Fair_? Love is not _fair_." Ginny looked away from Draco, "This was not meant to be _forever_."

"Ginny…" Draco's hand met her freckled cheek, turning her face to meet his, "Then only this moment holds us together."

Frosty lips met in an act of a dying love.


	2. The Wedding

It was a perfect spring morning; not a cloud in sight, dew drops still fresh on the green grass, daffodils in the garden in bloom, all the blossoms on the trees in the garden pink and fresh and it wasn't too cold or too hot, just right. A handful of tables with white tablecloths and silverware with a glass vase of white roses were scattered throughout the garden. It was beautiful. Everything was…_ perfect_.

About three dozen people, in varying bright colors of dresses and suits, stood watching as the perfect couple stood taking their vows underneath a painted white arch, as a group of string instruments in a gazebo played softly in the background. Many of them had the characteristic fiery red Weasley hair, including the groom. A plump pleasant-looking red-head woman stood watching, choking back tears as a balding red-head man took her waist, presumably her husband, consoling her.

"Do you Bill Gideon Weasley take Fleur Katrina Delacour to be your partner in life for now and forever?"

"I do."

"Do you Fleur Katrina Delacour take Bill Gideon Weasley to be your partner in life for now and forever?"

"Oui, yes, I do."

"Wands. Hands." Two wands and two hands responded to this command. The old wizard took both hands, uniting them, then guided the wands so that both tips met over the hands, "Repeat after me. I am bound to you…"

"I am bound to you…" The couple chorused, gazes meeting with meaningful looks.

"For now and forever more…"

"For now and forever more…" The couple repeated

"Through good and bad…"

"Through good and bad…"

"And I promise to love and cherish you…"

"And I promise to love and cherish you…"

"Now and forever."

"Now and forever." As the couple repeated the words a blue spark formed in between the two wands above their hands. And then it was done. Smiles, tears and shouts of congratulations and pride followed the kiss shared by the couple. The couple's happiness seemed to spread like disease.

Only one seemed immune.

Ginny knew she was being selfish. She should be happy for Bill and Fleur, after all, Bill was probably her favorite brother, she had always looked up to him. She should be happy that Bill finally found his true match. She would have thought to be the happiest for him. If she could have she would have, but it wasn't that simple.

Ginny watched in the distance as the bridal party settled down at tables starting the toasting to the bride and groom.

_I should be down there. I should be telling him how happy I am for him_, Ginny thought feeling the guilt settle in her stomach. It seemed these days guilt had been her constant companion, like a cat yearning to be pet.

Ginny dropped down on the ground with a hallow _thump_, not caring if her silky white bridesmaid's dress got dirty, even though her mother had probably spent a fortune on it. It made her seem paler than usual, her freckles pop off of her rosy cheeks and straight shoulder-length red air stand out.

For a moment, it crossed her mind that her mother might look for her, for the pictures. _She probably won't. She'll be too busy fussing over Bill's hair and the Twins_.

Propping her head on her hand she watched the toasts. A dark head among all the blondes and red-heads caught her eye. Harry.

It had been beyond awkward between the two of them. Ginny hadn't talked to him since… she couldn't remember when. She had distanced herself from him and had been confused and hurt. But they both knew, they both had secrets. They had never talked about their secrets or even their existence but they were present, creating an ever-growing distance between them.

She blamed Harry. She wouldn't have had secrets if he had just been open with her in the first place. She wouldn't have picked Harry if she had known he came with so much weight, emotional weight. Weight she wasn't willing to carry.

It had ended only a couple months prior to the wedding. Her mother had been sympathetic and understanding and so had Ron, but she didn't want their sympathy. They assumed too much. Everyone assumed too much. They assumed her detached uncharacteristic behavior was because of the breakup. It wasn't the breakup. Her suffering had started before that. When she met Draco, when Harry had his secrets.

"Ginny?" Ginny didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She didn't answer.

"Gin?" Ginny cringed mentally. He wasn't allowed to call her _Gin _anymore. That name was reserved for people she loved. People that cared for her. People who didn't keep secrets.

"Gin…" She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Harry," She kept her voice to a minimal emotional level, "Please. I don't want… I need you to stop. Please, just go."

"Ginny. Please." He sounded hurt, Ginny didn't care, "We need to talk."

"No," Ginny ignored his meaningful grip on her shoulder, "_We_ don't need to talk. _You_ need to talk."

"Gin, I know things got complicated…"

_Complicated? No, messy. Disastrous. Awful. Awkward._ She thought.

"But look, I'm really sorry… I honestly didn't mean to hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted because I- I love you. And I really didn't want this to happen… I should have been… more open, a better friend… a better boyfriend. And I wish- I wish we could just go back to the way things were… before any of this happened. Just know that I'm sorry and… and that I love you."

Ginny was silent.

"I- I just wanted you to know that. Gin."

Ginny finally turned as she saw the Harry's back heading back to the party.

"Wait…" Harry turned, brilliant green eyes meeting hers. The first time in four months.

"Harry," Ginny found herself standing and Harry in front of her, "Harry… I'm sorry."

He was there. She was lonely. He wanted her, she could see it. He was saying all the right things. Saying all the things she wanted someone to say to her. Someone who was not Harry. But he was there.

Ginny fell into his arms, lips meeting his but with a lonely kind of passion, a passion that was reserved for only the most desperate of situations.

**Hoped you liked this chappie. I realize it ignores alot of what happened in the 6th book but don't kill me. Just enjoy and review.**


End file.
